


Louis' Stripes

by LouisbearsShiningStar (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: The Ageplay Adventures of One Direction [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Ageplay, Gen, M/M, Middle!Zayn, Other, Youngest!Louis, fluffy-fluff, no sexy sex though, oldest!Liam, stripes, whiny Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LouisbearsShiningStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Strwipes, Daddy.” Louis chirped, then looking down at his ruby red TOMS.</p><p>“There’s no such thing as striped pie, Boo-bear. Do you want blueberry?”</p><p>“Nu-uh. I want strwipes now, please Daddy!” Louis began to whine, tugging on the back of Harry’s shirt despritly, looking ready to cry.</p><p>Oh shit. Harry thought. Another Tomlinson tantrum. Fabulous. He had to do the right thing though, and hope that Niall would make an appearance soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis' Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so first entry on here, wow. This is basically my first ageplay to, so don't go all off on me. This is also on my tumblr with better summary....Enjoy reading and kudo/comment!

Louis had been acting a bit off since they had gotten out of the clothing department of the superstore, Harry had noticed. He was trembling and fumbling with his shirt while averting his eyes from the rest of the group. He looked like he wanted something, but wasn’t going to say what he wanted. Louis tended to do this more when he was in his two year-old headspace. What could Louis possibly want? Harry wondered to himself as he was prodded in the shoulder by Niall.

“Harry, I need to take Zayn to the toilets, I’ll be back soon.” Niall told him quickly, ushering Zayn down the aisle and towards the bathrooms in the back.

Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He knew Zayn had been having a tough time getting to the toilets before he made a mess of himself, and he and Niall had talked of putting the boy back into trainers. For now though, he needed to deal with two little ones by himself, and usually these two taxed on his nerves.

“Daaaddy!” Liam called out shrilly, poking his head around from the next aisle. “Can I have this stuffed elephant please?”

Harry glanced up to see his eldest hold up a bright purple elephant in his hands, hopping on his Converse-covered toes.

“Not today, Li. We’re only here for the things we need, not want. Come over here to the cart, would you please?” Harry replied, feeling good with what he had said. So far everything was under control.

The trio walked on through a couple aisles with little complication, until they had reached the frozen foods aisle, where Louis and Liam were going on about elephants.

“Elephants should have strwipes.” Louis mumbled from his place inside the cart, twiddling his thumbs while staying out of the way of the food.

“No they shouldn’t! They’d look ridiculous with stripes, Lou!” Liam protested from under the cart, where Zayn usually rode during trips.

Crap, they’re going to start arguing again. Harry panicked, then found a quick solution. 

“I think that striped elephants would be most interesting. Lou, do you want apple pie or blueberry pie?” Harry asked, hopefully averting the argument. Boy, was he wrong.

“Strwipes, Daddy.” Louis chirped, then looking down at his ruby red TOMS.

“There’s no such thing as striped pie, Boo-bear. Do you want blueberry?”

“Nu-uh. I want strwipes now, please Daddy!” Louis began to whine, tugging on the back of Harry’s shirt despritly, looking ready to cry.

Oh shit. Harry thought. Another Tomlinson tantrum. Fabulous. He had to do the right thing though, and hope that Niall would make an appearance soon. 

“Lou. Did you hear what I told Li about what we were here for?” he asked calmly, almost tensing in wait for the boy’s answer.

“Needs and wants, Daddy. I need strwipes now, though!” Louis stamped his foot in the cart, cauing Liam to whimper in fear and cover his head.

Right as Louis stomped his foot, Niall decided to make an appearance with Zayn, who looked embarrassed. 

Needless to say Niall was the all-serious Daddy, and would always do most of the discipline of the two Daddies. Stomping was obviously against the rules, whining was too, which was what Louis was doing in the first place.

“Did I just see what I think I saw, Lou?” Niall questioned, a look of disbelief on his face.

Louis hadn’t gotten into trouble in almost three weeks, and now that record was broken.

“I want strwipes, Daddy. Please?” Louis quickly turned tearful as he began to realize he was going to be in trouble.

Niall and Harry weren’t going to have it, though.

“Louis, come with me, please.” Niall said firmly, patting his thigh to indicate.

The blue-eyed boy immeadiately began to cry, burying his head between his knees, basically giving off a dejected vibe.

Liam scuttled out from under the cart and went to join Zayn on the other side of the aisle, not liking to see Louis get into trouble.

“Now Louis, you’re not making your situation any better. Go with Daddy Ni or things will be worse.” Harry said plainly, grabbing Louis by the underarm guiltily, lifting him up onto his feet next to the cart.

Louis sniffled and whimpered as he finally gave in to his punishment. He waddled over to Niall, who took him out of the store and to the little mini-van where he was put into his carseat.

“Louis, you know what you did was a bad thing, right? And that you’ll go to timeout when you get home?” Niall asked calmly, sitting beside him in the car.

“But I want somethan’ with strwipes.” Louis whispered as he sank into his seat and looked away from the Irishman.

“You already have a ton of striped things, like Howard, for example,” Niall reminded him of the blue and red striped stuffed dog Louis named after Harry. “Your blankie too. A lot of your clothes are covered with stripes, and Zayn even gave you a dummy with stripes on it for your last birthday.”

Louis grumbled and turned around to look at Niall with his red-eyed, tear-stained face. Niall reached out and brushed some of the boy’s feathery locks from his face, proceeding to gently kiss him on the forehead.

“You know me and Daddy Hazza love you, Lou-Lou. We just can’t always give you what you want. Now when we get home and you serve your timeout, we’ll all have some cuddles and then play with all the stripey things you own.” Niall whispered softly, rubbing circles into Louis’ back.

Louis hummed back happily, beginning to close his eyes to the outside world as he became more and more sleepy. The nervousness followed by the breakdown had probably caused it, Niall thought as he got up from the seat and made his way to the driver’s seat.

Right about then, Liam and Zayn came back to the car, Harry in tow, and were drumming on the windows. “Daddy Ni! Can we come in please?” Liam called out, tapping the loudest.

Niall pressed a finger to his lips to make them hush as he unlocked the doors.

Soon everyone and everything was in the car, and the older boys were chattering away about what they bought.

“So, is Louis okay now?” Harry asked quietly as Niall started the car, beginning to reverse out of the spot.

“Yeah, Louis will be fine. You forgot to bring his dummy was all.” The blonde replied plainly, looking out the front window as he left the lot.

How could he have forgotten! Harry cursed to himself all the way back home. 

End.


End file.
